Minecraft - Book 2 - The Rise of Herobrine
by MordeCraft
Summary: Steve and Tom finally go back to regular life at the village after defeating the Wither Boss. But, they are soon kidnapped and taken to the mysterious Irhebenor's lab. Will they be able to get out? Is there something more at play here? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Invaders (Steve POV)

After I, Steve, had defeated the mighty Wither Boss, Tom and I had resided in the village where I had officially started my amazing journey. The other mobs had returned to their homes, going back to their regular ways of the night.

I was eating dinner at the village, which of course was steak, and finished it off with a slice of my new invention, carrot cake. I stood up from the table and went out of my house to go see Tom. When I got there, I heard a crash. I ran over to the side of Tom's house to see the glass panes had been broken. On the ground, Tom lay in an unconscious heap, with two people dressed in black stuffing him into a chest.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Get away from him!"

The beings looked up, then one of them pulled out a bow, and fired an arrow. There must've been punch on it, because I flew back and slammed against the well, having the air knocked out of me. I collapsed on the ground, and passed out right as the beings walked over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Room of White (Tom POV)

Tom blinked and then gasped, sitting up. He was not in his house in the village. He was in a white room made of what was probably quartz blocks. There were no crafting tables, no chairs, no tables, no chests... Nothing. Tom then turned around to see a door. He slowly walked up to it, cautious of traps being hidden where he couldn't see them.

He kicked the door open, sadly ruffling his new tie that he had been working on, which now had more functions than before, including arms, which immediately straightened his tie. It could also fly, as usual, and if charged up long enough, could fire a piece of lit TNT. Tom then realized that he could fire one at the walls, allowing him to escape. He whispered TNT in Creepertounge and a red and white box came flying out, arcing to the wall. Then, it blew up, leaving a wall of obsidian. Tom sighed. Looked like he wasn't getting out of this one.

He looked around at this new room to see signs on the wall. Tom walked up to them and read them aloud.

"Welcome, test subject, to Irhebenor's lab. You will be tested in the skills of your mind, and the skills of your body. I will analyze your traits and use it to help Minecraftia become a better place. So, when you are ready, step into the next room, where your challenges will begin. You will be supplied with food, weapons, and such, but you must use them wisely." Tom read. "Huh, for the good of Minecraftia, eh? I don't think someone working for the good of Minecraftia would ransack a village and kidnap someone just to put them in a test lab."

But Tom knew that the only way out of this place was to complete the puzzles, so he stepped through the next door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Claustrophobic (Steve POV)

I had just awakened, read signs, and stepped into my first challenge in this lab. There was nothing in this next room, just a long hallway and a door at the other side. The walls were wide, and the place was tall. I stepped forward, and then heard a click. I looked down to see that I had just activated a tripwire. I knew that no good could come out of this.

So, I started to run, looking around for signs of traps, but found none. Then, I heard pistons. I looked to the walls. They had moved. They hadn't moved away, they had moved closer, and so had the roof. Then, I heard the pistons again, and the walls lurched one block closer to having me suffocate in a wall.

The pistons were getting faster, the sides of the room only a few blocks away from crushing me in their white grasps. I kept on sprinting towards the door, then realized that while the sides were getting closer, the door was getting farther away.

Oh gosh. I thought. This is the end for me. I was running out of energy, and hunger started to get to me. I just needed to get to the other side. Then, I spotted something on the ground. I picked it up as I ran by, seeing that it was a speed potion. I slammed it down and felt myself get lighter, now I could charge forward, without seeming to use any energy at all.

Finally, I gripped the handle of the door and jumped to the other side, just as the walls of the room clashed together. I made it out of there, but barely, all thanks to the speed potion. I calmed down, my breathing slowing, and the feelings of claustrophobia escaping my thoughts. I saw a sign on the ground.

"Just so you know, between every challenge is a break room, where you can rest and collect your thoughts. Take your time, and use what's in the break room chests to recover." I read. "Nice."

I took a rest on the floor taking my time as told. Finally, I got up and walked over to the door. It was time for my next challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Math (Tom POV)

Tom walked into the first room. He scanned the floor for tripwires with his x-Ray chip, or pressure plates, and found none. So, he stepped forward and read the first sign on the wall.

"What is 34 x 112?" Tom read. There were three signs along the wall after that one, each with a number on them. Tom suspected one of them was the answer, which when he button below them was pressed, it would open the doorway to the next passage. The first said 146, the second said 3,808, and the third said 42.

Dang. Tom thought. I suck at math. But, Tom knew the basics. So, he looked at the problem again to see that the answer couldn't be 42 because that'd be subtraction. Tom couldn't remember whether the x was multiplying or adding, which is what the last two answers were.

Wait. Tom thought. Adding is a plus sign. Tom pushed the button for 3,808, and a door opened up, leading into the next room.

Dang. Tom thought. I'm gonna need a math tutor to get out of here!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Railway (Steve POV)

I entered the next room, hoping it was a challenge testing my intellect, instead of being a death trap. Fortunately, I was correct. I entered the room to find a sign with directions.

"Use the levers to get the minecart to the other side of the track. The door will open, and you will also get a surprise in the chest that the minecart holds." I read. "Oh goody, a surprise inside."

I walked over to the middle of the room where I could see the layout of the puzzle. It looked as though some tracks needed to be turned in certain directions, each direction probably coming from a different lever. It was my job to solve it.

I went to each lever and pulled it, seeing what each lever did. The last lever I pulled set the minecart going, and it sped into an infinite circle, going around and around. I remembered that the second lever I pulled activated what came next, so I ran over and pulled it. The minecart traveled into the next circle, and wouldn't stop spinning around and around.

I flicked the fourth lever, then the seventh, then the third, then the fifth, then the first, and the minecart reached its destination, opening a piston door in the process. I ran over to it and opened it to find a fire resistance II potion lasting for one minute. I shuddered at the thought of what the next challenge could be, and suspected that the potion would come in handy. I put it away into my inventory, going into the next rest room where there was a cake on the ground. I gobbled it up, feeling satisfied.

I sat up and walked over to the door, which would lead to the next challenge. I opened it, and then felt like I was on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Cannibalism (Tom POV)

Tom went into the rest room, which had a chest in the middle. He cautiously opened it, wary of it being a trapped chest. It was not, opening up to reveal a set of leather armor, and a stone sword. He took it out of the chest, fitting it on to his oddly shaped body, and kept the sword in hand.

Tom walked into the next room, looking around at his new surroundings. He was in a plains biome, probably artificial, with a glass dome surrounding it. Outside of the glass dome, as far as he could tell, was a super flat world. Wait. Tom thought. Have I been transferred across worlds? Who could've done that?

Tom had no time to question, for an arrow had whizzed by his head, he could feel its essence clinging behind, giving him chills. Then, he heard the clacking of bones. A skeleton was close. Tom whirled around, sword in a tie hand, and saw the skelly. Tom jumped and slashed at its face, knocking it back. Tom leaped forward again, cutting off some of the skeletons bones, and it collapsed on the ground, dead after already being dead.

Tom circled around, back against the base of a birch. Mob sounds were resounding throughout the area. Then he realized that his surroundings had changed. He was in a forest now. The whole thing had changed, or had he teleported? Irhebenor must be a genius.

Tom walked forward, cautious of a biome change. He ran forward into a pack of nearby zombies, powning them. His inventory filled up with a surge of rotten flesh, and an iron ingot.

Tom then got nausea for a second, and then was blinded. When he could see again, he was in the nether, heat filling his senses. He looked around for wither skeletons, or worse, blaze men. Then he heard a ghast meow, and whirled around to see one flying around a chasm. Tom knew it would take bravery to jump and attack the ghast. But, Tom knew that it was the only way attack. So, he started charging forward, towards the flying octopusish thing. Then, he leaped, and his sword went right through the ghast. It was an illusion, a trick. Tom started falling, down, down, down, into the chasm, which Tom now realized had lava at the bottom. He was going to die.

But, the biome change saved him, but he wouldn't like what he saw next. He was surrounded by the mob of creepers from his past.

"Tom!" The purple creeper called out. "Why do you help Steve?"

"Because, he's my friend, and he saved your butts." Tom replied.

"Tom, I'm giving you a choice, to see where your loyalties really lie." The purple creeper went on. "You can either come back and rule the night with us, or you can become the creeper cannibal, and kill us. It's your choice."

"I can't listen to you!" Tom replied. "This biome is artificial, and that means that you're fake!"

"No, we were teleported here by Irhebenor, to help you get on the right side; the side that will win the war."

"STOP!" Tom screamed. "I'm with Steve! You can't change it, because that's my choice. If I wanted to come back to you, I would've done it already! So leave me alone!"

Tom lunged forward, and stabbed his sword into the purple creeper. The purple creeper keeled over, and passed out. Tom had just bested the leader of creepers. He was an outlaw. But that didn't bother him. He was an outlaw of the evil, but an ally of the kind. And that was all it took. The creepers all disappeared, obviously being teleported back to where they belong, except for the purple creeper, who was now conscious.

"You suck Tom," the purple creeper gasped in between breaths. "You suck." Then, he teleported away, back to where he deserved to be.

A door appeared, and Tom stepped through. He was glad to get out of that one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Some Parkour, Then a War (Steve POV)

My glands started acting up quickly, making me sweat like mad. The heat and light from the lava would take some getting used to. So, I kept my eyes open, soaking in the brightness of my next challenge.

There was a pit of lava, going for quite a bit, that had a parkour course going straight through it. Why was I getting all the life threatening challenges? I didn't know, but I had to get through the next door. I looked back at my fire resistance potion. I'd use it if I fell in, splashing it down straight away so I wouldn't die of the fire.

I hopped onto the first block, and leaped to the next one, easily standing on it. I jumped to the side, landing on a cobblestone fence. They progressed for a while, so I knew I had to stick to the sides. I jumped onto the next one, clutching onto it, almost falling into the lava. I pulled myself up, heaving out a sigh of relief.

After I had successfully finished that part, I was faced by my greatest parkour skill stopper, which was to jump onto ladders on the sides of a pillar. I stank at it, and apparently Irhebenor must know that. Still I made the first jump, onto the left side, and then tried to get to the back, but I failed to do so, flailing into the lava. I pulled out the potion and splashed it down, but I missed, the bottle flying far ahead of me, hitting the wall. The lava burned my body, and my life was slowly burning away, just like the stump of a candle. Then, I saw nothing but black.

I blinked my eyes. I was in a large room, and when I looked outside, I recognized where I was, depicted from dark, ancient tales. I was in Herobrine's mansion.

Then, all of the pieces fit together. Irhebenor was a jumble of the letters in Herobrine. The dark figures must've been his zombie warriors, and Tom and I were being used to figure out our strengths, and weaknesses. But why wasn't I still in the lab? What was Herobrine planning? Why me? Questions filled my thoughts, and I couldn't push them away. At least, not until a hooded figure walked into the room.

"I see you made it to my mansion from the lab," the figure said. "I'm Herobrine."

"Herobrine my ass," I laughed. This wasn't him. Then, the figure lifted his hood off. Looks like 'my ass' wasn't the right statement.

"My god," My mouth gaped. It was the white-pupiled, evil Herobrine.

"Hello, Steve. I see you have failed my tests." Herobrine's voice sounded deep, evil, and slightly slurred. "So now, I have to tell you my plans, and then I'll kill you when my plan goes into effect."

"Why me? Why Tom?" I asked, questions spilling out of my mouth.

"We'll wait to answer those questions, but let's get back to my plans," Herobrine shushed me. "You see, ever since you came into this world, things have changed, and drastically, at that. You've defeated the wither boss, and ender dragon, and have bested many mobs, and befriended a creeper, who has a tie. Well, before you do anything else to this place, I've taken control of all of the mob kingdoms, from skeletons, to blazemen, to ghasts, to _creepers." _Herobrine added some expression to the last one.

"What did you do to Tom?!" I yelled. "Tell me!"

"Oh, nothing yet, but he's about to change, and when I say change, I mean to join me, for _good. _So, as I was saying, the war has already begun, with villages being sieged. Time's up, Steve, and you lose."

Anger surged through me, along with the sickly feeling of defeat. Herobrine surrounded me with obsidian, and I put my head in my hands, and finally admitted to myself the truth.

Minecraftia was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Truth Serum (Tom POV)

Tom walked into the next room to see that there was nothing in it. Then, he saw some potion effect particles out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around and slammed his body into the particles, and hit something solid, probably some kind of mob. He pounded it to the floor, and kicked it with all four legs.

Tom then felt sadness creep into his creeper body as the particles went away, and he could see what he had just beaten up: Steve.

"Oh, Steve!" Tom gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Steve replied. "Just need some time to get back up."

Tom was a little suspicious of this Steve. He seemed a little bit lower pitched in the voice, and that made Tom worry. Perhaps there was something wrong with him?

Then, Steve rolled over, revealing his pure white pupils. It was Herobrine! Tom tried to jump to the side as Herobrine got up and attempted to tackle him, but it was no use. Herobrine gripped Tom's throat, pinning him to the floor. Herobrine opened Tom's mouth and pulled out a potion unknown to Tom, and shoved the repulsive tasting liquid down his throat. Tom instantly felt a change in his mind. He felt super honest, as if he could never tell a lie.

"All right, Tom," Herobrine told Tom. "You're going to answer some questions for me, okay? The stuff I just gave you is a truth serum that I concocted in my lab. If you try to run away while this interrogation occurs, I will shank you to death, you here me?"

Tom nodded quickly, rapidly breathing, for Herobrine was currently choking him. He was happy when Herobrine released him from his grip, though he remembered Herobrine's warning.

"First question," Herobrine started. "Why do you accompany Steve?"

"Because, he is kind and treats me with respect, and is a good fighter!" Tom stated almost automatically.

"Second question," Herobrine continued. "Why did you defy the creeper mass?"

"Because, they told me to join them to do evil, and join their side of the war, obviously against Steve, of course." Tom quickly explained.

"Final question," Herobrine said. "Deep down, in the bottom of your heart, do you wish to rejoin the creepers mass, and your friends and family?"

Tom tried hard to defy the truth serum, but it was no use. The word came slick out of his mouth. "Yes." Tom wished he hadn't said that, which was the truth.

Herobrine smiled in delight. He grabbed the back of Tom's neck, and pulled him up so that they were at even heights.

"Well then, Tom," Herobrine whispered. "I guess that means that you're coming with me, to the evil side, the side that will win the war."

"Yes," Tom replied. The truth serum certainly was doing its work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Savior (Steve POV)

I was getting restless in my obsidian cage. I felt days drag by, and hunger tug on me, though I was given a piece of bread every so often. I guess Herobrine wanted me alive for some reason, though I don't know what for.

Finally, I saw particles start appearing on the obsidian. _Wait. _I thought. _Someone must be breaking me out!_

I waited patiently as the obsidian continued to be mined. Finally, the bottom piece broke. Too bad that I couldn't see whom my savior was. The savior started mining the block above the one he mined before, and after a while, it broke. I could now tell who had saved me: it was Papart, the doctor's assistant at the village.

"Steve!" Papart shouted out. "Come with me! Our village is under attack!" Papart pulled out some TNT, and blasted a hole in the wall of Herobrine's mansion, letting us escape. Then, he handed me a speed potion, and told me to follow the trail of torches that he had set down. I splashed the potion down on the ground, and started running at an insane speed, much higher then the average speed potion; Papart must've done something to it. I followed the trail, and quickly arrived at the village, with Papart at my side.

Papart was right when he said the village was under attack, and for a second I thought that I would be too late. But, I knew I had to save the village that I had grown to love. I ran to my house, which was luckily still intact, and grabbed my iron armor and iron sword from my chest, and quickly equipped myself, charging back outside to find the enemy. It didn't take me long to spot it.

Several hordes of zombie pigmen, and a few zombies, were marauding and ransacking houses and villagers everywhere. I charged at a group of pigmen attacking the library, and tackled them to the ground, stabbing them with my sword, killing them quickly. Next, I dominated some zombies that were in the process of transforming the doctor into a zombie villager. I swung my sword through the air, and landed a strike on the zombies, sending them back to where they came from: death.

After a few more easy battles, I had cleansed the village of all enemies; all that was left to do was to rebuild it. Papart came running up to me, holding a newspaper in his hand.

"Steve!" Papart exclaimed. "This newspaper states where the army is located and headed next! Turns out that we were the first stop. Apparently Herobrine wanted to show you what he could do."

"Thanks Papart," I told him. "You've really helped me a lot, but it's time for me to go."

"You're not going alone," Papart explained. "Me and some others are coming with you."

"Oh, really? That's great!" I said excitedly. "Gather them up, and quickly! We have no time to lose! Watch out, Herobrine. Here we come."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Twisted Heart (Tom POV)

Tom and Herobrine soon arrived at the army's current camp, a few days after the siege on Tom's old village. Surprisingly, the truth serum was still working, and Herobrine still grabbed a few embarrassing questions out of Tom just for humor.

When Tom found his family, they did a creeper hug, a strange ritual that is like chest bumping, that is in place of the hug because of the creeper's lack of arms. They ate dinner together, and had good times sharing their stories.

When it was time to go to bed, Tom quickly fell into a smooth breathing pattern. He could feel the taste of the truth serum going away, leaving him back to his normal self.

But, as the aftertaste stuck around, Tom tasted something familiar. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure he could find out. He quietly slipped out of bed, and exited his bedroom. He headed to the center of the camp, and spotted Herobrine's tent, which was off to the side. Tom tip toed up to it and peaked through the doorway, to see that Herobrine was fast asleep. Tom slunk into the room, and used his tie to float silently into the air, so that his footsteps wouldn't be heard.

Tom reached the cupboard next to the bedside table, and used his artificial arms to open the drawer I hopes of finding the potion he was looking for. The first drawer contained a set of extra clothes, almost identical to Steve's. Tom pushed it back in and tried the next one down, which contained exactly what he was looking for: a rack of various potions, from natural potions to ones that Tom suspected Herobrine had come up with himself.

Tom picked up one labeled, "truth serum", opened the cork, and flew out of the tent. He quickly went back into his tent, where he went to his sink. He plugged the hole, and dumped the potion's contents out. He used his robotic arms to mix it up, and finally saw the reaction that he was looking for. Tom had studied potions at the village, and had learned of a dark one created by Herobrine called the "twisted heart". It made anyone who drank it evil. The contents inside the potion separated into halves, divided evenly in the sink. One side was the "twisted heart", which obviously meant that the other half was the "truth serum".

That explained why Tom had decided to come to the evil side. It wasn't the just the truth serum at work, it was a deadly combination of two different potions, combined to make a whole new recipe. Tom decided to call it "twisted truth".

Tom lifted the plug, and the liquid drained down the sink. Tom smashed the bottle on the ground, and charged up TNT. He blasted it on the ground, breaking the silence. The side of his tent blew up, and Tom ran out, never to return, right as Herobrine spotted him leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Second Frontier (Steve POV)

Papart, his team of villagers, and I soon arrived at Herobrine's supposed second target, and told the village's leader of my plan. First, a set of villagers, including me and Papart went into the mine to collect cobblestone and some iron. We built walls around the village, with thick sides that even TNT couldn't penetrate.

Next, we went to a forest next to the village and grabbed some wood for sticks, and other supplies. We made ladders leading up to several crows' nests, and a walkway between them on the top of the wall. There, several villagers who claimed to be good archers would stand, fending off attackers.

Down below, Papart trained several young villagers healing techniques, for we knew that there would be injured soldiers, while I trained brave villagers in the art of battle. Blacksmiths crafted iron swords and armor, and farmers supplied us with small packages of food. The team of miners established pit traps, and mined secret passages in and out of the village, along with finishing up reinforcements. Everyone had a role, and everything fit together perfectly.

Then, my mind went back to Tom. I knew that I had to confront him in battle, and I had little butterflies in my stomach because of it. But, I knew that he had made his choice, and that we were through. At least, I thought that until he flew right over the wall, alone, and shouting out my name.

"Tom!" I shouted. "What have you done?"

"Steve!" He called back, descending to the ground. I cautiously got out my sword, in case this was a trap. "It was a trick! Herobrine mixed twisted heart in with the truth serum. I was never thinking that I'd change sides for real! It was all the potion's fault!"

"How do I know whether to trust you or not?" I asked, nervous of a betrayal.

"You'll have to! I escaped just as Herobrine woke up! They're coming soon! You have to listen!" Tom told me.

"I donno Tom," I replied. "Let me go think about things for a bit."

"Fine," He replied.

I nodded, and walked away, into the mines where I could think in peace. But, I heard a click, like someone landing on stone, but turned my head to the side to see nothing. Knowing that I was alone, I sat down, and closed my eyes.

_I woke up in a field covered in mist. I could see nothing but the swirling fog, but I heard a crawling noise behind me. I whirled around to see a spider. He looked familiar, like someone I had met before. _Of course! _I thought. _It's Paul!

_"Hello, Steve," Paul greeted me. "I've come to deliver a message, as I am the messenger spider."_

_"Well, what do you have to say?" I asked._

_"Your friend, Tom, is on your side, and he was right about the twisted heart mixed with the truth serum." Paul explained. "Herobrine's army is approaching, and he needs to be stopped. But, as we all know, Herobrine isn't an easy villain to overcome. In fact, he's never been defeated before. But, now's your chance to show what you've got. Good luck, Steve, and kill him, once and for all."_

_And with that, Paul faded away into the mist, and I felt myself waking._

As I reentered the real world, I heard shouts from above. I ran out of the mine and to Papart for a news flash.

"Herobrine's army is approaching, and we have noticed that he probably brought his whole army with him, because he knows you are here, somehow." Papart explained.

"What kinds of mobs are there?" I asked.

"There are hordes of zombies and skeletons, and many creepers. There are also about ten endermen, and about 20 blazes." Papart answered. "And, at the back, is Herobrine raised on one of those tent things, ordering them around. Overall, it will be a very hard army to beat."

I nodded, and pulled out my bow, climbing up to the crow's nest. I started rapid firing, for my bow was infinity one, and started taking out the undead mobs. They fell down on the ground, and more advanced. Our archers were taking them out like mad, and the undead were soon defeated.

Then, the blazes struck. They got close enough to start launching fireballs, and they blasted archers off the wall, sending them down to the ground in flames. I fired at them, along with the remaining archers. We took seventeen of them down, leaving three in the sky who always evaded our shots.

Down below, the creepers and our land soldiers were in battle, with explosions sounding out in the night. I jumped down from the wall and started to attack, fending off the frowning fiends. Even though our army was tough, they were tougher, blasting through our walls, and entering the village. Now, it was full on battle, with Herobrine in the lead.

Farmers and blacksmiths used what they could to fend off the creepers, but they blew up their houses, leaving exploded blocks everywhere. I tried to protect a group of children, and managed to kill five before I was blasted against a wall, having the wind knocked out of me. I kneeled on the ground, keeping my pain inside of me. I got back up and started battling again. All around me, villagers were dying, children screaming, and mobs winning.

The number of creepers was sharply decreasing, for more of them died from their own explosions than actually doing damage to me and the other defenders. Finally, they were gone, but our wall was obliterated, and most of my soldiers were dead.

All that were left were two endermen, and Herobrine. I defeated the endermen, and stepped up to Herobrine, who was on the ground, wearing a hood. I pulled it off and put my sword up to attack, but I stopped mid swing. My sword clanked in the ground, and my jaw dropped. This wasn't Herobrine standing before me.

It was me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Questions to be Solved (Tom POV)

Tom floated down from the air to see why Steve and Herobrine weren't locked in battle, and immediately saw why: There were two Steves.

"Who are you?" Present Steve asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I am you, Steve, and here to warn you if a great danger." Future Steve explained. "Herobrine has made a time machine, and is ready to go to the past and pull out monsters from preminecraftic times. You are the only person who can stop it."

"Well, how did you get here?" Tom asked.

"Herobrine pulled me out of the future, and forced me onto this thing, in hopes that you would accidentally kill me, launching a paradox and erasing you from existence so that you couldn't stop him." Future Steve explained.

"Well, where is the time machine?" Present Steve asked.

"In his mansion," Future Steve explained. "Follow me, we haven't a moment to lose."

Future Steve turned around and started running the other direction, towards the mansion. Tom flew above him, and Present Steve ran at his side.

They had a time machine to close.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Return to the Mansion (Steve POV)

Future Steve, Tom, and I started heading in the direction of Herobrine's mansion, traveling quickly, for we didn't want to get caught in the grasp of one of the preminecraftic beasts. The day dragged on, and we decided to set up a camp. We talked, and quickly fell asleep, with me taking first shift at guard.

Darkness swept across the plain quickly as the moon came up. I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to see nothing. I sat down on the ground, and then heard flapping. So, I looked up.

Above me, an unknown creature flew in the air, surveying my camp and me. It had a strange beak, and green, spotted feathers. It had a very weird shaped body, which reminded me of a minecart railway gone wrong. When it saw me looking at it, it let out a scratchy squawk, and did a nose-dive towards me. I jumped out of the way and woke Future Steve and Tom up.

"Whoops," Future Steve told me. "Forgot to tell you about this." He picked up a diamond sword he had and attacked the bird, whose beak was stuck in the ground. It died, and disappeared.

"Thanks," I said to Future Steve. "But next time remind me if I'm about to get pummeled by an unfamiliar monster, please."

"I don't know, Steve," Future Steve replied. "It's been about half a century since this happened to me. My memory has gotten a bit shady."

We decided to continue on, figuring it was too dangerous to stop and rest. Our path continued as the night wore on, and a few mobs got in our way. But, other than that, it was calm for a bit. At least, it was calm until we got in sight of he mansion. That was where chaos broke out.

The mansion was completely lit up, like a lighthouse in the night. A circle of netherrack lit up by fire surrounded it, and strange creatures roamed within that boundary. Herobrine was containing giant cows, strange furred creatures, the bird things, and much, much more.

We jumped over he ring of fire, and started sneaking our way around these preminecraftic animals. We army crawled in the dirt, and finally reached an opening in the mansion. There, torches lit up cages containing different animals from modern times, and one from preminecraftic times. Apparently, Future Steve said that Herobrine was trying to mix dangerous mobs from today with mobs of the past to create monstrous slaves that he could control.

We made our way through the mansion, running through twisted passageways, until we stopped outside of a large doorway.

"This is it," Future Steve explained. "This is his main lab. He keeps his time machine and other experiments inside." We followed Future Steve inside the room, and I was amazed at some of the things that he was testing.

One of the things that caught my idea was an egg and a snowball next to a strange thing that looked like the mix of a shovel, hoe, and sword in one. Then I realized what Herobrine was trying to do: make a circle.

At the end of the room I saw what I was looking for: the time machine. It looked like a nether portal, but made of bedrock instead of obsidian.

"All you need to do is break one block, and the whole thing breaks," Future Steve explained.

"But," I hesitated. "It's impossible to break bedrock!"

"Exactly," Future Steve explained. I was puzzled.

"Then how'd you..." I stopped, and thought about things for a second. Then, it all came to me. I quickly pulled out my bow and shot Future Steve in the face. Immediately, fake pupils shot off of his face, revealing completely white pupils. It was Herobrine this whole time.

"Herobrine! You tricked us!" Tom shouted. "You're gonna pay for this!" He lunged at Herobrine, robotic arms outstretched, and tackled him to the ground. But, Herobrine flung Tom off of him, and he launched through the time machine.

"Whoops," Herobrine said sarcastically, "Looks like your friend's gone to the past."

I yelled, and slammed Herobrine in the face with my fists. He pulled out his diamond sword, and slammed the hilt down on my forehead. I fell down on the ground, with black dots enclosed my vision.

Then, there was nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Señor Impossible (Tom POV)

Tom landed down on the floor of a mine. He looked around the corner to see Steve just about to go to sleep. He knew when his was: it was right when he had entered the village. He knew that they would soon be leaving to the mansion. He had to get there first and stop the time machine.

Tom flew high up in the air when he exited the mine, and flew level with the clouds in hopes that he wouldn't be seen. When he got to the mansion, he flew in the broken wall, avoiding creatures along the way. When he got to the science lab, he hid behind a wall, watching Herobrine put on the fake pupils.

Tom knew he shouldn't intervene, for he could seriously mess things up, so he stayed hidden. While he was waiting, he decided to look at a few of the inventions. He studied the circle one, and found it very interesting, though had studied Minecraft physics and knew that it was scientifically impossible. There were several potions being brewed on a table, one being the Twisted Truth.

The next one looked very strange. There was a large cauldron filled with lava, and a white suit hanging on a rack beside it. Tom managed to fit himself into the suit, even though it was for humans. He touched the lava, and nothing happened. Tom stepped his foot into the lava. Again, he wasn't burned. This was obviously a suit that was immune to lava.

He took the suit off and hung it back up, and stepped back into the shadows as he heard Herobrine, Steve, and himself approach the room. He saw he scene that had seemed to happen minutes ago occur, and saw him get launched into the time machine, where he would complete the process all over again. Next, he saw what happened after he went through time.

Once Steve was knocked out, Herobrine looked around the room, and kneeled down on the floor, right next to Steve's face, and started punching it, hard. Steve had no control over this beating, so Tom knew that he had to get involved. So, he jumped up and blasted TNT right at Herobrine, knocking he and Steve apart. Tom ran forward and grabbed Herobrine's diamond sword with his tie, and flew up in the air.

"How. The. Heck?" Herobrine asked, still in awe.

"Hola," I greeted. "Me llamo Señor Impossible, AKA Tom the Creeper. With his swaggy tie, as a special edition that will end soon. With shipping and handling. While supplies last. It also comes with your death."

I dropped down to the ground and flung the sword at Herobrine, slamming him back, and pinning him against his own mansion wall. I sprinted up to him and kicked him, hard. I grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his body, and stabbed him with it until he went red one last time. Herobrine disappeared, dead, leaving behind one thing from his inventory: a lever. I was going to put it onto the time machine when I saw Steve get up.

"Here, Steve," I held the lever out to him. "You do the honors."

His mouth was still open in awe as he flicked the time machine off forever. The world was saved, for now. Tom thought. And if trouble finds it's way back into our world, we know who'll save the day: me, and Steve.

The End


End file.
